Secrets
by Sunny204
Summary: after Frida was found beaten up and bruised, Django decided to look after her and maybe become friends with her. But what if Manny finds out what happens and Zoey tells Manny Django rapped Frida? will Manny listen to Zoey or will Django be able to explain
1. Chapter 1

i do not own El Tigre, but i wish i did. The only character i own is Jasmine Jones, a character that will appear later in the story. This is my first story so please be nice and no flames. The rating is p-13 for later chapters and the category is drama/romance, niow lets get to the paring. The paring is Manny x Frida of course with Django x Frida frienship. Django plays a big part in this story.

now on with the story!

chapter 1 Friend or Foe

A blue haired girl with blue eyes filled with tears scaned the area quickly, on her sun kissed features held many bruises but the teenager tried not to focus on the pain and instead frowned while she scanned the area one more time waiting for a certain someone to come . The skirt she wore was ripped and torn , the same as the white shirt showing off her well toned stomach and belly button piercing.

'Come on Manny, I need you RIGHT NOW!'' she whispered rubbing her arms up and down trying to keep warm in the nights cold air, tears fell from the corners of her eyelids as the man who violated her grey green eyes kept appearing. She leaned against the wall but slipped and fell on the cold concrete ground ripping open the corner of her lips, blood and salty tears mixed together trailing down her cheek, leaving a trail of blood.

'please…..Manny, ….I….need …. You.'' she sobbed on the ground. Her body shook as the wind caressed her skin making the Goosebumps appear again on her sun kissed skin. She pulled up her legs upward while her arms wrapped around them securely, her blue head laid down on her knees while blue curtains of hair hide her badly bruised face.

Just then one all seemed lost a tiny voice spoke. She slowly looked up expecting it to be Manny, a smile started to from on the corners of her lips but quickly changed as the silhouette of the person came into view. A slightly older teenager with dark brown hair tied in short low ponytail wearing a sombrero and blue pants with a white shirt looked down at her with hatred but suddenly changed to worry.

The only words that could escape his lips were 'Frida…..what happened?''

The only reply Frida could muster was a groan from her bruised up lips. Frida changed her position from lying down to leaning against the wall, as Frida did so cuts were re-opened making her flinch.

Django watching the whole thing becoming worried rushing over forward to the beaten up Frida , Django bended over Frida's form. His red eyes scanned Frida's body quickly shaking his head at Frida's bad luck. It was obvious Frida was raped and whenever Manny would hear of this, or either Frida telling him or not, Django knew Manny would be hunting for blood.

threw ought all of this Django tried to stay calm breathing calmly while Frida's breath were strangled and shallow. Frida's blue eyes closed and her chest rouse up and down. Frida features were peaceful but shook once in a while making the peaceful expression on Frida's face change to a sadden expression, her brown eyebrows narrowed . Afraid Django tried to wake up Frida ,but she wouldn't budge and Django became frantic.

'Please Frida wake up…..please!'' Django shook Frida's body harder tell blue eyes opened up slowly and a groan escaped Frida's pink lips. He couldn't believe it but Django smiled glad to have Frida awake. Django knew he needed to take Frida somewhere safe so no one would suspect him of violating Manny's girl.

'Frida can you change your position so I can carry you?'' asked Django.

Frida turned her head towards Django, as she did so her blue curls bounced up and down unaffected at the violation she suffered. Slowly moving her body away from the brick wall Frida moved towards Django as his right arm went around Frida's waist while his left under her legs. Django lifted her frail petite body off the ground slowly and leaped into the air jumping from building to building to get to Miracle Cities Volcano. Frida closed her eyes the while time and dosed off.

hope you liked the first chapter of Secrets. Review nicely and no flames!


	2. Chapter 2 A Helping Hand

_**I don't own EL Tigre but I do own Jasmine Cruze and Daniel Turner. Thank you, for reading. And im sorry about the long wait, I needed to get aspired for the second chapter, and school was a killer**_**! Thanks again for baring with me!**

**chapter 2 **_**A Helping Hand **_

Jasmine had been waiting what seemed lik a eternity tell a figure landed gracefully in front of her. She growled about to mouth off the teenage boy, when she noticed a figure curled in his arms. Jasmine was about to question Django but decided against the idea since the girl looked like she was in need of some medical attention.

'What happened? You didn't-''

Django quickly cut her off 'no, no. I didn't, I found her like this.'' Django innocently proclaimed. Jasmine narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to the teenage boy, starring upwards into his face . Usually when she could tell Django was lying his pupils will grow smaller and he would bite his lip, but right now he wasn't. so it must mean he was telling the truth, Jasmine gave a sigh of relief before stepping backwards and giving Django space again.

'So, what happened?'' Jasmine finally asked. Crossing her arms.

Django sighed 'to make a long story short. She was raped.''

Jasmine flinched, stepping foreward to the sleeping blue haired female. It was an unfortunate thing to happen to such a pretty girl as her. But it was the real world, and the girl must have been where there was lost of mischief such as this. Jasmine brushed a few strands of blue locks away from the cuts on her face, she grimaced at the sight of the open cuts.

'Here, give me the girl. Those cuts need to be looked after, before they get infected.'' Django nodded gently dropping Frida's body into the awaiting arms of Jasmine, she waited patiently tell the other female was in her arms. Jasmine was surprised out how light the petite girl was, as well as how fragile she looked, almost like a china doll except her skin color was a little darker then fair.

Studying Frida over Jasmine looked up at the worried Django who waited for an answer to if she would be ok or not. Jasmine walked over to the couch, gently letting her body slide out of her arms and onto the awaiting cushion. She looked around for a blanket tell her eyes fell upon a dark blue worn out blanket that was used by Django whenever he spent the night out on the couch. Jasmine drapped the blanket over the sleeping girl's body careful not awaken Frida before walking away from the couch to Django's side.

'Her cuts and bruises arnt bad surprisingly after what happened. She just needs a lot of rest and when she wakes up ill check up on her for any further damage, ooh and if she is staying with us then we need to plan to get her new clothes and such.''

Django glanced over at the couch then to Jasmine 'so then she will be ok?"

'I just said that Dj, gosh sometimes your so dense off in your own little world.'' Jasmine gave an annoying sigh before walking away from Django and into the kitchen muttering 'stupid boy.''

Django gave a own sigh of relief at hearing the news of Frida's health. But deep down he knew if Manny Rivera had found her before him, or worse him carrying Frida away. Nothing would stop Manny from attacking the person or thing that harmed his precious Frida, and when Manny was angry he was like a volcanoe ready to erupt on anything that moved.

Lucky for him though Manny hadn't found out, and Django was relieved that he wouldn't get his butt beat tonight, or maybe for a while tell Frida was in better shape.

Django walked over to Frida mimicking the same thing Jasmine did by pushing some blue strands of her hair back from her face. Her velvet black eye lashes were closed tightly like she was having a bad dream, and still had some tear strands in the corner of her eyes, some even feel down her pink bruised cheeks.

Just when Django removed one last strand of hair, Frida's frown turned into a smile. She moved her head to the side so that Django's palm was cupping her cheek, her own hand moved forward clutching his hand as well.

'Mhm…Manny.'' she muttered peacefully.

Django smiled slightly at the affection, since when did he ever feel the love of someone else that shared his feelings as well. The thought of being in a relationship with Frida thrilled him and yet scared him at the same time, what if Manny found out. He would be pissed and wouldn't hesitate to kill him right on the spot.

But maybe he didn't have to be in a relationship with Frida just to feel her love, maybe he could learn to become the teenagers girls friend. And then they could see where it leads off from there.

_Ah but you forgot, what if she dosent want anything to do with you? _the doubt in his voice spoke, almost giving him a smirk in pity.

'I don't think so. Im going to give it a try.'' Django muttered to himself.

He sat down on a stool near the couch to keep an eye on Frida threw the night.

*********************

It was about twelve in the afternoon when Frida slowly began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and closed while her fist went to her eyes to rub out the eye boogers from the corners of her eyelids.

She began to slowly arise from the couch, a look of confusement crossed her features.

'where am I?" Frida asked mostly to herself .

Django began to walk in the room when he heard Frida's voice, surprised he hide behind a wall peeping out just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. No he wasn't, right there in the middle of the room was Frida Saurez gazing around the room. Her blue short locks were ruffled up giving her an almost affro tip of hairstyle while her clothes still ripped and shredded made her look like she was living on the streets instead of the fancy house she lived in.

She even had trouble pulling up the white shirts sleeves as they drooped down her slender arms showing off her black bra. Django continued to watch her, afraid to approach her in either a quick manor or slow manor. Finally he made a decision, taking a deep breath in then letting it out, he was about to strode in the room when Jasmine beat him to it, Django almost gave a sigh of relieve hiding behind the wall again.

Jasmine strode over like Frida was her best friend, giving Frida a big hug before her grey blue eyes and bright smile made Frida less wary 'your awake. Im so glade that you woke up, I had thought you wouldn't wake up for another three day.'' she embraced Frida, while Frida cautiously wrapped her arms around Jasmine's slender waist.

Upon pulling away Frida started to ask a buch of questions 'Ok, so where am I? And who are you.'' and How did I get here?" Jasmine put her hands up giving a lopsided smile 'uhh slow down there tiger, when question at a time. Ok so for your first question you are in the lair of Django Skelton, the one who rescued you. And im Jasmine Cruze, his assistant and longtime friend.'' Jasmine smiled.

Frida nodded taking this all in, when did Django become nice and rescue people from certain doom. And when did Django need an assistant? She pondered this for a minute or tell Frida felt someone touching her shirt. Looking upward Jasmine had her eyes narrowed while her fingers tried to pull up the ripped shirt.

'Ooh dear, this wont due.'' Jasmine sighed 'I guess I need to find you a pair of new clothes, here come with me.'' Jasmine pulled Frida gently along tell they reached her room.

About ten minutes later Frida stepped out of the room wearing a whole new look. She wore black tights with a blue jean skirts and sandals while her shirt was dark blue resting around the shoulders. Frida smiled twirling around at her knew look, she loved it. And from this whole experience, she received a new friend.

And maybe just maybe, Django wasn't so bad himself.

************************************

Done with the 2 chapter, please review thanks J

And have a great day!. Next chapter is in progress.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so i know its been a while since i updated Secrets and as you can see I updated my other story, but looking back at this story I decided to update this one as well. Sorry again, and I hope you will be able to forgive I hope you had a great Christmas, and im looking forward to the new year, aren't you? 

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 3 Where is Frida?**

Manny excitedly rushed down the block towards his best friend's house. He clutched an object to his chest as he ran up the steps, towards the blue building. Quickly placing the object in his jackets pocket, he knocked on the door. He couldn't wait to show Frida, what he had gotten while his family had their annual family vacation.

A shout was heard on the other end of the door, followed by footsteps coming towards the door. Two female heads poked out of the door. Manny smiled at them, while the two females only starred at him, growling.

'what do you want Manny?'' they both said .

Nikta and Anita folded their arms across their chest opening their door just a little bit. Manny only smiled some more, oblivious about the aditude the twins were displaying towards him.

'Is Frida here, I wanted to show her something.'' Manny said, smiling as he did so.

The twins looked at eachother, before returning their gaze towards the teenager in front of them. Anita was the first to break the silence between the three of them.

'Sorry Manny, but Frida, isn't here.'' She looked towards the ground sad. While Nikta placed a comforting arm around her twin pulling her closer into a warm embrace. '

Seeing this as no big deal, the teenage boy replied 'oh ok, where is she then?'' Nikta looked up and sighed heavily.

'That's just the thing Manny, we don't know where she is?''

Manny quickly gave a shocked appearance. They don't know where their sister is? Usually the twins were able to find Frida even without the teenage boys help. But this was different. Manny slowly started to back up, the world around him started to move in slow motion as the twins started to sob uncontrobally.

_Frida was missing? How? He was only gone for a week. She couldn't have just disappeared like that? _Manny ran down the steps of the building and towards the block. He kept running, not stopping for anyone. Even though friendly shouts from his friends at school were heard. Right now Manny didn't care, the only thing he cared about was Frida, and where she might be. His breath was becoming shorter as he stopped by a tree. Placing a hand on the tree while continuing to stare down at the ground. His hand other hand clentched, and un clenched at the thought of the missing girl.

Tears started to form _frida where are you?_

As if the gods had answered him voice was heard.

' I know where Frida is''

Manny slowly looked up. A young female with black hair, with purple streaks flowing threw it starred down at him. A smug grin was on her red lips as she looked at Manny. She wore all black, with black boots and green nail polish.

Zoey Aves! What did she want? Manny only glared up at the female. While the smug on Zoey's face never left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Django's lair

Frida was sitting on the couch starring into the fire that was lit. her eyes never leaving the flames, as they danced around eachother. She was so focused on the flames, that she didn't notice someone sitting next to a voice broke her thoughts.

'Hey are you ok?''

Frida looked up from the flames towards the voice. Django sat there, smiling slightly while his eyes held concern in them. Frida sighed returning her gaze towards the flames.

'I just don't know, how I'm going to face Manny. Especially after that thing happened.'' Her voice was soft; almost to were Django couldn't hear her. He turned his body towards her, while placing a comforting hand onto her shoulders. Frida looked up at this with a questionable gaze, but decided not to question his antics. He was being nice to her, so she might as well enjoy it while it last.

'Look Frida, I understand what you're going threw can be hard…''he paused for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully 'but I think time will be able to heal your wounds, and u will be able to tell Manny everything.'' Frida's blue eyes began to tear up again, and without thinking she grabbed Django around the waist crying into his shoulder.

Her sobs echoed across the cave walls, as she continued to sob onto the skelotons body. Django wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as she continued to sob. Django wasn't used to females, but he tried the best he could to comfort the upset girl, as she laid in his arms.

Jasmine walked into the room, she had heard the crying from the other side of the cave and came to investigate. Her eyes fell upon the two on the couch, and without questioning she walked forward. Jasmine sat down on the opposite side of Frida placing an arm on her, her eyes were upset as well. And seeing another female upset, made her mood go down.

'Frida, I'm here for you. If you ever need me.'' Django finally said. After it was about fifteen minutes of the blue haired girls crying. Frida shook her head still clutching the teenager's form tightly, afraid that he would disappear. She wasn't used to having someone other than Manny comforting her, but if felt so nice. She was almost afraid of letting Django go, in fear of him disappearing right in front of her and she would still be on the street.

'But…But….Manny won't want me anymore if he finds out….'' She sobbed on his shoulder.

Both Django and Jasmine starred at the blue haired girl in shock. Manny wouldn't want her anymore, if she told him. Jasmine became mad at the thought. She had heard about this so called Manny, from Frida and Django and what she heard didn't sound like the boy who would just give up on Frida, after she unwillingly gave up her body.

'Frida listen, I know it may seem like all is lost. But I promise you, Manny wont give up on you.'' Jasmine said.

Frida looked up towards the other female, and just as she was about to reply a loud angry voice was heard.

'Django! What did you do!? '' the angry voice growled.

The three of them froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the end of chapter 3, I hope you liked it. I will continue with chapter 4 this week. I just have some problems uploading some of the chapters. But I somely swear to finish this story.


End file.
